El secuestro
by Anita.belen
Summary: The Sadness Story Contest", Un mal presentimiento y como la vida cambia de un momento a otro. Todo se desvanece por culpa de terceros. mi primer O.S. pasence


**"The Sadness Story Contest"**

**Nombre del O.S.: "El secuestro..."**

**Autor: **

**Pareja: Edward/Bella**

**Summary: "Un mal presentimiento y como la vida cambia de un momento a otro. Todo se desvanece por culpa de terceros"**

**Rating: M**

**Número de palabras: 2522**

* * *

Ya estaba vestida y lista para cuando fui a despertar a Edward, estaba recostado en la cama con todo el pecho descubierto mostrando sus perfectos pectorales, que no se como hacía para ejercitar ya que pasaba todo el día sentado en el trabajo y se comía lo mismo que un batallón del ejercito. Supongo que tenia buenos genes.

- Cariño despierta - le di un dulce beso en los labios.

- Solo cinco minutos, por favor -me abrazo para usarme de cabecera.

Esta era la rutina de lunes a viernes, sonaba el despertador, yo rápidamente lo apagaba para no despertarlo, me bañaba y preparaba el desayuno para luego ir a despertarlo, que se bañara y tomáramos el desayuno juntos .

Lo amaba con todo mi corazón y por eso me gustaba verlo dormir, a veces me entristecía un poco despertarlo, ya que trabajaba mucho y demasiadas veces dormía solo tres horas resolviendo los problemas de la gente.

Ahora estaba preocupado por los asaltos, en el país se había dado una ola de ellos, como resultado de esto, mi esposo no dormía mas de cinco horas y a veces pasaba la noche entera sin conciliar el sueño. Estaba realmente preocupada por su salud y tenia un mal presentimiento, pero también tenia ordenes expresas de él mismo para levantarlo sin importar sus suplicas.

Se veía tan pacifico durmiendo que parecía un ángel, mi ángel, cada vez que mencionaba un cambio de trabajo me decía: " No puedo dejarlo ahora, amor. Juro que cuando pueda lo dejare".

Ser juez no es un trabajo sencillo, pero él amaba su trabajo y se que él no seria feliz si lo dejara en este momento. Yo por mi parte estudie sociología, pero nunca trabaje como socióloga, en realidad me ocupaba de las cosas de la casa, la comida y algunas veces ayudaba a Edward en su trabajo. Quizás en un futuro cercano podría ejercer mi profesión, cuando mi marido tuviera mas tiempo, él decía que no tenia la necesidad de trabajar y era verdad, con la herencia que me habían dejado mis padres tenia para vivir tres vidas enteras, pero en ese caso el tampoco debería trabajar, no nos faltaba el dinero y hasta nuestros nietos podrían vivir con mi dinero, pero el siempre salía con la misma excusa: " No me casé contigo por tu dinero Bella, yo puedo trabajar, no me molesta".

Llevábamos dos años de feliz matrimonio pero todo era perfecto excepto por el pequeño detalle de su trabajo, pero como muchos dicen, no se puede tener todo en la vida.

- Si te dejo dormir después te enojaras conmigo porque no te desperté temprano y no llegaras puntual a tu trabajo - acaricie su cabello tiernamente -, amor, prometo tener una sorpresa para cuando llegues.

- Esta bien - "sorpresa" era la palabra clave -, voy a la ducha, ¿me acompañas?.

- Llegaras tarde - sonreí en disculpa.

- ¿Podremos pasar tiempo juntos cuando llegue? - le di un corto beso en respuesta - tomare eso como un sí.

Solo me reí, había pasado bastante tiempo desde que no teníamos intimidad, no es que Edward fuera malo en la cama, sino todo lo contrario, con él aprendí las maravillas del sexo, y por eso me fue tan difícil no acompañarlo a la ducha.

Baje a la cocina y empecé a hacer una lista para comprar lo que faltaba, le diría a Edward que me llevara y luego volvería en taxi, solo quería pasar mas tiempo con él. Pensaba en que haría para cenar esta noche cuando sentí sus brazos atraparme por la cintura y un beso en el cuello. Se veía perfecto, como todas las mañanas por supuesto, pero hoy se veía mas encantador que nunca, su traje de hoy era de un perfecto negro con camisa blanca.

Tomamos el desayuno, él su café de grano sin azúcar y yo mi café con leche, conversando trivialidades y haciendo planes para cuando él estuviera de vacaciones, iríamos a las Bahamas y le diríamos a Alice, mi vecina y mejor amiga, si quería ir con su pareja Jasper, él era un buen tipo y llego a la vida de Alice justo después de su divorcio. Llevaban aproximadamente un año juntos, seria bueno que nos acompañaran, unas vacaciones de cuatro sonaba bien, claro que eso no quita el tiempo a solas que pasare con mi marido, estaba muy feliz por eso. Solo quería que llegaran sus vacaciones para pasar todo el tiempo con él.

También le conté mi plan para la compra y no le gusto el hecho de que volviera en taxi con un desconocido en vez de en mi coche, pero no discutió mucho después de decirle que haría su comida favorita para la cena.

- Sigo pensando que no deberías volver sola - íbamos a mitad de camino - puedo pasarte a buscar cuando estés lista.

- Se que puedes, pero luego tendrías que quedarte mas tarde - mi tono era de suplica.

- Lo haría por ti - me miro a los ojos - lo sabes - afirmo.

- Lo se - clave mis ojos en los suyos - pero no quiero que trabajes hasta mas tarde - iba a replicar pero me adelante - los taxis están bien, mucha gente los usa para ir a cualquier parte.

- Esta bien - rodó los ojos -, cuídate mucho por favor y llámame cuando llegues a casa - se veía la preocupación en sus ojos.

- amor, ya estoy grande y prometo llamarte - le di un lento beso -, te amo, adiós.

- te amo mas, por favor llámame Bella - baje del auto.

Recordé la conversación de la noche anterior, habíamos hablado sobre hijos y agrandar la familia, yo no estaba segura ya que él tenia una sobrecarga enorme de trabajo y aun éramos jóvenes, no teníamos que apurar nada si los hijos querían llegar, llegarían aunque no estuvieran planeados. Me dijo que tenía la necesidad de hacerlo todo rápido, recuerdo cada una de sus palabras: " tengo la necesidad de hacer las cosas rápido, te amo con todo mi corazón y no veo el porque de la espera, hay veces que tengo miedo, es como si alguien te fuera a sacar de mi lado y mande todo al diablo".

Claro que a mi también me daba miedo esa posibilidad, pero prefería no pensar mucho en ello. Tenia una gran presión en el pecho, una sensación de angustia, un mal presagio que no desaparecía, como si inconcientemente estuviera esperando algo, pero no tenia idea de que era y por consecuente lo deje pasar.

Compre todo lo necesario para la semana y un poco mas, hoy es viernes así que compre una botella del vino favorito de Edward y cosas para preparar una cena grandiosa, él se preocupaba demasiado y quería distraerlo un poco.

Salí del lugar y tome un taxi, cuando tipo que conducía me asuste un poco pero me dije a mi misma que no debía ser paranoica. Marque el número de mi esposo para avisarle que ya estaba camino a casa y después todo paso como un rayo, un auto negro con los vidrios polarizados se puso en el camino y un hombre con pasamontañas me saco del auto para subirme al otro. La gente veía como pasaba todo pero no hacían nada, yo grite con todas mis fuerzas para que alguien reaccionara pero todos miraban en silencio la escena que estaba dando. Sentía una impotencia tan grande al ver que ninguno de los espectadores parecía reaccionar, no pasaban mas allá de las diez de la mañana, había mucha gente en las calles y el sol ya estaba en el cielo. El chofer del taxi saco su propio móvil y comenzó a llamar, le agradecí internamente con el alma, pero mi mala suerte no dejaría que me salvaran tan rápidamente y como si me hubiera leído la mente el que conducía el auto al que me subieron se bajo de este con un arma en la mano y le disparo al pobre conductor del taxi.

No me di cuenta que alguien hablaba desde mi celular.

- Bella, ¿Qué paso, donde estas? -decía Edward.

- Edward no se que pasa, mataron al conductor de mi taxi, me subieron a un auto negro y … - el hombre del pasamontañas me arrebato el celular.

- Ahora tendrás que pagar por tu esposa - el tipo soltó una amarga carcajada -, te llamare mas tarde para darte la suma.

Corto el teléfono y mojo un pañuelo con un frasco raro mientras las lagrimas salían sin control de mis ojo, luego me tapo la boca y nariz con el pañuelo que tenia el liquido asegurándose de que lo respirara, después todo se volvió negro.

Me adentre en la inconciencia y desperté en un cuarto con las manos atadas, con un pañuelo apretando mi boca y en la esquina de una habitación obscura la cual no reconocí, me sentía mareada y con ganas de vomitar, tenia lagrimas secas en mis mejillas y se escuchaban risas al otro lado de la puerta. Llore silenciosamente, como puede cambiar todo en tan poco tiempo, hace un rato estaba planeando mi tarde con Edward y ahora estoy atrapada en este cuarto sin posibilidad de mover un músculo y rogando a Dios que mi esposo este bien.

- Hola - llego una macabra voz a mis oídos -, solo venia a decirte que por el tiempo que pases aquí tendrás que ser la puta de todos - mis ojos soltaban lagrimas sin parar -, y como yo te capture, me toca primero.

Quería moverme, gritar, patalear, escapar de este horrible lugar o como mínimo decirle a ese hombre que no se me acerque pero todo era inútil. Él comenzó a tocarme por encima de la ropa para después sacarla de un tirón, con brusquedad me tomo en el piso de esa mugrosa pieza, me golpeo y luego me dijo que era el turno de los otros, y así pasaron dos mas aparte de él, a saciar sus mas bajos instintos con mi cuerpo.

No se cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que no veía a Edward, desde que no veía la luz del sol, ya no tenia ropa porque me la quitaron en la primera violación que sufrí, según mis cálculos llevaba mas de un mes pero no podía saberlo con exactitud ya que mi sol era la luz que se veía por la rendija de la puerta, no entendía como podía seguir en este lugar, ¿que estaba haciendo Edward?, ¿por que todavía no me sacaba de aquí?. Quizás ya no me amaba porque se había dado cuenta lo sucia que estaba después de que todos esos hombres me tomaran cuando se les daba la gana, había perdido peso, prácticamente no comía, a veces me obligaba a probar la comida, pero ¿como hacerlo cuando sientes que todo tu mundo esta hecho trizas?.

Solo quería abrazar a Edward, estar en sus brazos y que me dijera que esto era solo un sueño, un mal sueño.

Desperté un día por los gritos de victoria que lanzaban mis captores, decían algo sobre dinero y escuche un par de nombres, uno decía que tendrían que conseguir otra puta porque yo ya no iba a estar, me alegre un poco al saber que ya no los vería mas, pero tenia la incertidumbre para saber el porque de toda la situación, quizás me matarían o me dejarían libre. No me quería hacer ilusiones y después pasar otra temporada en este basurero.

Llego el que siempre me violaba primero, no sabia su nombre y no me interesaba saberlo tampoco él me daba mas asco de lo que ningún ser humano había causado en mi, si es que se le podía llamar de esa forma a tal monstruo.

- hoy estas de suerte - dijo con una sonrisa malvada -, hoy te vas de aquí, se que me extrañaras así que te dejare un recuerdo.

Me tomo como siempre sin permiso, pero esta vez mordió mi hombro con tanta fuerza que dejo sus dientes marcados en mi pálida piel. Luego de eso me puso una especie de tunica blanca que cubría la mayor parte de mi cuerpo y me llevo fuera de la habitación, cerré mis ojos automáticamente por la luz que veía, me subieron a un auto y me llevaron a lo que reconocí como la plaza central, baje con una necesidad tremenda de escapar de ese lugar, tenia un mal presentimiento.

Uno de mis captores bajo del auto conmigo y con un arma apuntando discretamente mi espalda, mire hacia todas direcciones tratando de buscar un rostro familiar. Vi a Edward al otro lado de la plaza mirándome con una expresión de angustia en sus facciones se le veía mas delgado y con falta de sueño, trabaja demasiado me dije a mi misma por enésima vez, me propuse como meta de ahora en adelante hacerlo trabajar menos y estar mas tiempo juntos, cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron le sonreí automáticamente y sintiendo la paz que hace mucho no sentía.

- Un paso en falso y te mato - hablo mi secuestrador.

- No haré nada malo - se me quebró la voz, lloraba, pero esta vez era porque por fin estaba viendo a Edward.

Se paro en la mitad de la plaza y todo paso como en cámara lenta. Todo se lleno de policías y sonó un disparo en mi espalda y vi mucha sangre, trate de escapar de mi mal herido captor, y lo hice llegue hasta Edward y lo bese, hacia tanto tiempo que no sentía sus labios sobre los míos, él solo repetía: "Estás bien, gracias al cielo".

Estábamos abrazados de rodillas en el suelo de la plaza, ajenos a lo todo lo que pasara a nuestro alrededor, solo llorábamos porque por fin podíamos estar en los brazos del otro, nos mirábamos a los ojos diciendo mil palabras que no saldrían de mi boca por ahora, con él podía tener ese tipo de conexión, solo nos mirábamos a los ojos para saber que estaba pensando el otro, a lo lejos veía a Alice haciéndome señas y tratando de escapar de los brazos de Jasper que no la dejaba venir a abrazarme, solo le sonreí.

Escuche otro disparo que rompió nuestra burbuja y sentí un liquido caliente bajar por mi espalda, Edward me miraba atónito con el miedo escrito en los ojos, yo solo pensé: " Dios, que no le pase nada a él".

De un momento a otro me sentí mas débil de lo normal y comprendí que ese liquido tibio era sangre, mi sangre.

- Te amo - lo mire a los ojos mientras todo se oscurecía.

- También te amo, por favor no me dejes - él lloraba como nunca lo había visto hacerlo.

- Nunca te dejare - mis ojos se cerraban -, siempre estaré contigo, te amo, nunca lo olvides.

- Abre los ojos, te amo - Edward sacudía mi cuerpo -, no te rindas, por favor no ahora.

- Te amo - fue lo ultimo que salió de mis labios.

* * *

espero les haya gustado =)


End file.
